brewstewfilmsyoutubefandomcom-20200213-history
David
David is a main character in Tyler's Childhood flashtastics. He is a child with ADHD that serves as a Dueteragonist in the episodes he's featured in. Biography David is a Dueteragonist in Tyler's childhood flashtastics. He was one of Tyler's friends that lives nearby him. He was known in the neighborhood, or at least by Tyler, as the kid that always had everything you wanted, meaning he was spoiled by his parents and always had the best and latest toys. If Tyler had a holographic pokemon Charizard card, David had 3. If he had a razor scooter, David had 5. David also suffered from a condition known as Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder, also known as ADHD, which means that he got distracted easily and would often not be able to stay focused one one thing for long without wanting to do something else, like when he, Tyler and Michael were playing Monopoly and he suddenly quit to go ride a bike. He also liked to dare people, namely his friends, to do strange and ridiculous things for no good reason other than for the sake of daring. Whenever one of his friends declined a dare he offered, he would 'take the matter into his own hands', and do it himself. One example of this is when he had snuck a bottle of cologne into his pocket and dared his friends to spray it in some unsuspecting kid's eyes, and when they declined, he went over and did it himself, promptly starting a fight. He has also been shown to be rather stupid, and his ADHD only makes that stupidity worse for him. Despite his troublesome qualities, he was a fun loving kid nonetheless who makes recurring appearances in Brewstewfilms' Tyler's Childhood Flashtastics. Appearance David is a stick figure child with brown hair less scraggly than Tyler's, and an orange shirt. Other than this, he looks near identical to the other characters due to his simplified stick figure design. It is unknown what David looks like in real life. Trivia * David has ADHD, Attention Dedicit Hyperactive Disorder, which means that he would often get easily distracted while playing with his friends and thus making him difficult to manage. * David had a large trampoline in his backyard when he was a child. Because of this, many neighborhood children including Tyler, Michael, Tommy, Stephen and Matt would often be found at David's House playing games on the trampoline after simply jumping on it became boring. They would often play a game called 'Don't Get Hit by the Big Heavy Rock' in which the largest rock in David's yard would be placed in the center of the trampoline and the children would jump on it all at once, causing the rock to fly in different directions with the threat of hitting someone. It is implied that numerous injuries were dealt to the kids as a result of this. * In the flashtastic "Airsoft Guns", it is revealed that one day, when David, Tyler and Michael were playing capture the flag with their new airsoft guns, David got distracted and made his way onto one of the busiest streets in his city, with his airsoft M16 still in hand. This caused panic and the police showed up in a padded wagon with real guns drawn on the child. Tyler stated in the episode that the police couldve easily shot David and got away with it because they couldnt tell if the gun was fake (at the time, they didnt have those orange tips on them). * David would always dare his friends to do stupid things on their walk back home from school together. When they would often decline his dares, He was known to carry them out himself, which often got him in trouble. * One day, David sprayed a random kid in the eyes with some cologne that he hid in his pocket. This caused the kid to get outraged and pick a fight with Tyler (which made no sense, since Tyler tried to prevent David from spraying the kid). After the kid got injured by running into a tree, David ran off, presumably to avoid getting in trouble since he was the one who started the fight to begin with. * Growing up, David was spoiled by his parents and given pretty much everything he wanted. This led him to be recognized by his friends (or at least Tyler) as 'the one friend who always had everything you always wanted'. He had a Nintendo 64, a bunk bed (which made no sense as he was an only child), A large collection of stuffed animals, a bop it, a furby, 3 razor scooters, and a giant trampoline to name a few things. * David was dressed as WWE superstar Macho Man Randy Savage for Halloween 1997.